<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我不喜歡巧克力 by Rr72hrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432952">我不喜歡巧克力</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rr72hrs/pseuds/Rr72hrs'>Rr72hrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 無差</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rr72hrs/pseuds/Rr72hrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*無差<br/>*情人節</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我不喜歡巧克力</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陳韋丞拉著親姐陳佳貝到達廚房，半睡半醒的她一看到眼前的景象瞬間就清醒過來了，準確來說是驚醒。<br/>廚房裡頭一片混亂，甚至可以用災難來形容。<br/>凌亂不堪的桌面、碗裡冒著煙的食材，和散落一地的彩色包裝紙，空氣中瀰漫著濃濃的巧克力味，和燒焦味。今天是情人節前夕，沒猜錯的話，陳韋丞正在為明天的情人節做準備。<br/>「你要做巧克力？」她問，見自己弟弟有些彆扭地點點頭，陳佳貝笑了。<br/>「那為什麼不早點叫我來！」語畢，一個拳頭就這麼落在陳韋丞頭上。<br/>他忍住哀嚎瞪向出手的人，眼裡充滿怨恨，沒想到對方卻回了更強力兇狠的眼神，「還做不做？」<br/>「做⋯⋯」陳韋丞摸著被打的地方，委屈巴巴地回答。</p><p>花了點時間整理，總算是恢復成原有的廚房樣。<br/>換掉爐上燒焦的失敗品，陳佳貝用掉所剩無幾的巧克力磚，切碎後使用隔水加熱的方式融化，控制好溫度不讓太高或太低，否則溫度高將油水分離，低則凝固，而這兩種情況陳韋丞早前都經歷過了。<br/>明明是同樣的做法，陳佳貝的手法就熟練許多。<br/>陳韋丞趴在桌上，頭頂的大包稍微消了點，他望著姐姐的背影，不服氣地呿了聲。</p><p>經過不斷攪拌後，碗裡的巧克力終於變得順滑，陳佳貝趕緊關火並讓陳韋丞準備好模具，是時候該塑形了。<br/>「嗯？無尾熊？」倒入前她注意到了模具的圖案，一邊喊著可愛一邊稱讚買的人真有眼光。<br/>一旁的陳韋丞說是隨便拿的，結果又收到了一記眼刀。<br/>看著自己挑的無尾熊模具，陳韋丞想起今天在學校向學長楊博堯提出的比賽。規則很簡單，他們倆要比看誰巧克力收得多，不論義理或本命。<br/>楊博堯本來不感興趣，但看見學弟興致高昂的樣子，無奈之下還是接受了挑戰。</p><p>「誰那麼幸運啊？能得到你親手做的巧克力。」雖然功臣是陳佳貝，不過製作巧克力的主意還是來自於她弟。<br/>陳韋丞猶豫了下才回答，「沒誰，就一個朋友。」<br/>陳佳貝聽得出這不是真心話，可她也沒再過問，只是提醒陳韋丞時間不早了讓他把巧克力放冰箱趕緊睡。</p><p>隔天一早，姐弟兩人一起將巧克力脫模見真章。<br/>不愧是出自陳佳貝的手，巧克力有好好調溫過的關係，取出模時非常容易，輕輕一敲就掉了。<br/>陳韋丞拿起其中一顆仔細看，他認為外型才是重點。<br/>無尾熊臉上沒有坑坑洞洞也沒有油花，還非常光亮不霧面，成品可以說是非常成功。<br/>他將一個個無尾熊放進盒子，嘴上哼著布拉姆斯的第一鋼琴協奏曲，這首曲子身為鋼琴家的陳佳貝當然認得。<br/>第一鋼琴協奏曲，布拉姆斯對克拉拉那觸碰不到的渴望式的愛，陳佳貝學過，只是沒想到會從陳韋丞這聽見。<br/>「我做得那麼辛苦，你可絕對要送出去啊，敢帶回來就死定了。」她這麼說，其實目的就是希望自己的膽小鬼弟弟能勇敢追愛。<br/>聽見這一番威脅，陳韋丞只能弱弱地答好，現在他多了不得不把巧克力送出去的原因，活著。<br/>陳佳貝出門後，陳韋丞看著有些單調的白盒子，隨隨便便抓了張紅色包裝紙裹住，眼看時間就要來不及，他直接塞進書包，連緞帶裝飾都沒拿便出門了。</p><p>呼，陳韋丞在校門前給自己打氣，今天他和楊博堯之間的比賽可是攸關到了誰請喝珍奶這個部分，兩個人都是校園人氣王，誰輸誰贏這還說不定。<br/>剛踏入校門，就有一位女學生上前來送巧克力，陳韋丞這就得了一分。<br/>他轉過頭，發現了遠處熟悉的身影，那人是楊博堯，他們倆正好對上眼。<br/>陳韋丞晃了晃手上的戰利品，臉上滿是自信的笑容，可下一秒楊博堯也從口袋裡拿出一顆巧克力，隔著距離的他像是在用嘴形說『我也有』。<br/>呵，一早戰況就這麼激烈了嗎⋯⋯兩人不約而同地想。<br/>打掃鐘聲響起，楊博堯朝他擺了擺手，便往三年級教室的方向前進，意味著放學後見。</p><p>「希望學長喜歡～」<br/>「吃了我送的巧克力就要和我交往喔！」<br/>「義、義理巧克力罷了⋯⋯」<br/>「不知道學弟喜歡什麼樣的，所以學姐我都做了。」<br/>陳韋丞敢和楊博堯打賭，他們一天內聽到的說詞相似度絕對相差不了多少。</p><p>放學後陳韋丞提著幾個紙袋前往學校後方，到了發現楊博堯早就在那等著他，這裡是兩人的秘密基地，又或者可以說是專屬露天琴房，他們經常在這練琴。<br/>楊博堯靠著牆向他招手，並用下巴指了指地上，雪地上大袋小袋全是他的戰利品。<br/>「我數過了，39個，你呢？」<br/>「我還沒數⋯⋯」聽見對方的數量還是有些擔心，陳韋丞將袋子裡的巧克力全倒出來，一旁的楊博堯自動蹲下幫他一個一個數。</p><p>「37、38、39個？數量一樣，那我們就是平手囉。」<br/>「不，其實是你贏了。」陳韋丞拿出今早做好的巧克力遞給楊博堯。<br/>「加上我的，這樣你就有40個了。」<br/>楊博堯愣愣地看著對方手中的巧克力，包裝一點也不精緻連條緞帶都沒有，多餘的紙張部分甚至沒被剪去或折起，只是簡簡單單地用膠帶固定背面，僅此。<br/>正當他打算接過，陳韋丞卻提前對他喊了，「不是義理！」</p><p>「我不喜歡巧克力。」理解了意思，楊博堯收回手，尷尬地笑了笑。<br/>那一刻，陳韋丞的心都要碎了，居然用這麼拙劣的藉口來拒絕他，難道自己連塊巧克力都不如嗎？<br/>他忍住想哭的情緒裝沒事，打算把心意收起時楊博堯接下了巧克力並重複了一次。<br/>「我不喜歡巧克力。」<br/>「我喜歡你。」<br/>陳韋丞愣住，並抬起頭看向楊博堯，深怕自己沒聽清。<br/>楊博堯趕緊從包裡掏出一盒巧克力，包裝簡單看著不像是從外面買來的。<br/>「給你。」<br/>「這樣⋯我們還是一樣平手吧？」他說，似乎對捉弄陳韋丞這事感到有些抱歉。<br/>騰在半空中的巧克力遲遲沒被接過，楊博堯紅著耳根也小聲喊了句，「不是義理⋯⋯」<br/>這一喊可把陳韋丞給逗笑了，笑是因為終於收穫愛情，還是成功從親姐姐的死亡威脅中逃出呢？<br/>反正陳韋丞是一把鼻涕一把眼淚地接過楊博堯的心意。<br/>『不是義理』難道這就是現代人的告白方式嗎？</p><p>「我們來拍照！」陳韋丞勾著楊博堯的手，小情侶在按下快門前都貼得緊緊的。<br/>兩人擠在手機螢幕前挑了張最好看的一張傳給陳佳貝。<br/>正在和朋友聚餐的陳佳貝收到了來自親弟陳韋丞的訊息，點開來看發現是張照片。兩個男孩子貼在一起看著鏡頭，露出的笑容彷彿能融化一整個冬季的冰天雪地。<br/>她回傳了張抱抱的貼圖，此時餐廳裡響起了另她在意一整天的那首曲子。<br/>看來布拉姆斯的感情有好好地傳達給克拉拉了啊。</p><p>完.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>無腦的東西隨便看看就好_φ(･_･<br/>情人節的正主可要甜太多啦！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>